Barden's Bad Ass
by justherefortheweekend
Summary: There last year at Barden high school, Beca meets Chloe. Beca is a bad ass, smart ass, show off, deep down gentle, Barden's basketball team captain and skateboarder, not to mention popular. Chloe is on the cheer leading team and is just all things beautiful. Beca G!P (don't like, don't read) multi-chapters
1. Barden

**A/N.** This is a **g!p** Beca story, if you don't like that, don't read.

I hope you like this story and follow it along. If you review this, it would be amazing. I don't own pitch perfect or the characters, uhm, this is my first g!p fic, so don't mind me if it's crappy, one more thing, they're in high school (not collage). **ENJOY!** :)

* * *

"Beca, come on, the taxi is here, wake-y wake-y, hands off snake-y" Beca's mum said in an exited tone.

"ungh, yep, getting up, and do you really need to keep saying that mum, it's kind of awkward" Beca said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Yes I do, it's my job as your mother to make you feel awkward, and that's why I got you these" she chucked a slip of condoms on Beca's lap

"Oh my god, really mum?" Beca said, her face heating up a bit

"Yes really, you've made it to your last year at Barden high school and I don't really want you getting anyone pregnant now, you've made it through without that happening so far"

"That's because I haven't had sex" Beca mumbled under her breath, her mum looked at her, smirking.

Beca picked up the slip of condoms and looked at them

"Mum, you got me extra small…I don't think these are going to fit, you know..." Beca said, gesturing down to her lap

"Last time I checked you had a small-"

"NO, stop, I'm going to go leave for my last year at Barden thank you very much"

"Okay sweetheart" Beca's mum started to walk off with a smug look on her face.

* * *

They were both outside the taxi now, saying there last goodbyes.

"Okay, yes, I will call you if I'm going to come visit, I will use protection, I will go to my classes, I will do my best at basketball training even though I don't need it, and I will try and get better scores this year" Beca said into her mother's ear whilst hugging her.

"That's my girl, also call me if you start dating someone, I want all the details, now you better go and get your room set up, I love you, make sure you get to class early tomorrow" Her mum said, pulling out of the hug

"Yep, okay, I've got it, I can do this, bye, I love you too" Beca was hopping into the back seat of the cab now, waving bye to her mum as the cab driver started driving off.

* * *

Beca arrived at Barden about two hours later. She got out of the cab and looked around; a woman approached her

"Hey there, what dorm?" She said, in a voice Beca thought was annoying

"I don't need any help; I know where I'm going" Beca said with a forced smile and a tiny nod of the head.

"Well then, have a good day" the woman said and walked off

Beca only needed to take a few trips up and back from the cab to her single room. This year she didn't really pack as much as her last years. Beca had been asked if she wanted a single room this year, since she was a senior, and that she was the captain of the basketball team. She didn't even need to think twice about her answer, of course she wanted it!

Once she was settled into her room for the year, she got her books ready for the next day, wanting to try and be a better student.

After she got that ready, she laid on her bed with her headphones on, playing some music through them, after a while she started to go to sleep.

* * *

Beca suddenly woke up the next morning, she looked at the clock and saw that it read 9:05 am, she had forgotten to put her alarm on. She was five minutes late to her first class already "shit shit shit" she said, getting up and hurriedly put some clean clothes on.

She grabbed her back pack and her skateboard, and started skating to class as fast as she could.

She entered the halls and stopped outside her class door; she kicked up her skateboard and entered.

"Ah, Miss Mitchell, I thought you had given up already" her teacher, Miss Harvey, said. Miss Harvey turned around from the other students who were all sitting on chairs in a circle, "We were just getting to know one another, would you like to share something about yourself?"

"Yeah, okay" Beca said, with a smirk on her face. She walked into the middle of the group. "I am Beca, everyone probably already knew that, I am an awesome skater, again, you guys probably already knew that, and I'm the best on the basketball team. Finishing with, you probably already knew that". Most of the girls in the class were giggling at Beca.

"That's nice Beca, why don't you share something no one knows about you?"

Beca, still standing in the circle, winked at a group of girls then lifted her shirt a bit "well, not many people know that I have a killer set of abs" she was turning in a circle, showing them off to everyone.

"Okay Mitchell, that's enough, I don't want any of your smart ass behaviour in my class this year, and I want you to be on time, also no skating in the halls, do I make myself clear?" Miss Harvey said sternly.

"Yeah, for sure miss"

"Good, now everyone return to your tables, and we will start this lesson off"

Beca took a chair to the back of the class where she always chose to sit. To her right were two girls she recognised from the Barden cheerleading team. She leaned over to whisper to the closest one

"Psst, hey, Aubrey right? I was wondering, when is the first basketball game"

"Ew, Beca, don't talk to me at all this year alright, just because I'm captain of the cheerleading team and you're captain of the basketball team, doesn't mean we're going to hook up"

"I wouldn't even want to kiss you, let alone hook up with you; I just asked a simple question. Does your friend know?" Beca said, leaning forward so she could look at the ginger haired girl who sat next to Aubrey. What she saw was a beautiful red haired goddess; this girl had the sexiest coloured eyes she had ever seen. Beca felt herself going hard just by looking at this girl, so she looked away quickly.

"Beca, no talking in class, come sit up here. This is your seat for the rest of the year" Beca groaned and got all her stuff and moved to the front.

She had been sitting in silence, bored out of her mind for a while now, when she got an idea. She pulled out a piece of paper and pen and started writing a note. When the teacher had her back to the class, Beca threw it over to the ginger haired girl's way.

Shortly after in the silence someone spoke, "Hey ginger, what's your name, I'm Be-"

"Aubrey what the fuck, that isn't for you, you ass" Beca said, turning in her chair, staring Aubrey down angrily.

"BECA, ENOUGH, I'M SPEAKING WITH YOU AFTER CLASS" Miss Harvey yelled. She had already had enough of Beca's attitude for a year. Aubrey was giggling in the background.

* * *

When class finished and everyone had left, Miss Harvey sat on Beca's desk.

"Beca, what is up with your attitude?"

"Nothing, I've always been like this"

"No you haven't, you always used to be more tamed"

Beca sat silent for a second, thinking of what she should say.

"If I tell you, you need to keep it a secret, okay. Because I swear if this goes anywhere else than between us, I'm going to burn your house down"

"Yes Beca, you can trust me, as your teacher, I'm here to help you"

"Okay, well, you know in high school when your bodies start changing and shit?"

"mhmm"

"Ahm, Okay so, don't freak out please?"

"I won't" Her teacher said with an encouraging smile

"So, I was born different than other girls, I have the male 'part' down there, and cause I just turned 18, I hit puberty on the holidays, so I have testosterone running through me all the time"

"I was a late bloomer as well; there is nothing to be worried about. If you ever need to leave class for certain reasons, I will let you, okay? Thank you for sharing with me as well Beca, that was brave of you"

"Thanks, sorry for being a jerk"

"It is excused for today, but I want you to try and be on your best behaviour, now get going to your next class"

"Okay, see you Miss" Beca said running out of class.

* * *

Beca had gone to all her classes the rest of that week, and on the weekend she was down at the courts playing some ball mostly, she also went to the skate park down the road a few times. She finished up in bed on the Sunday night, replaying her week in her head, but she just couldn't get the red head out of her mind, not that it was a bad thing.

* * *

 **Again, please review, tell me what you might want to happen in this story, thank you 3**


	2. Chloe

**A/N.** Beca g!p. I don't own pitch perfect nor do i own the characters. All mistakes are mine.

Also, please follow and review and what not this story, tell me where you want this to go or what you would like to happen if you want to. Tell me how the writing is please? it's not top writing quality, i know that, but it's not deep in the dirt is it? let me know what you think please. **ENJOY :)**

* * *

Beca was in a deep sleep when her alarm went off, waking her up from her slumber. She opened her eyes and took of her comforter. Her eyes went wide when she saw her morning wood. She started getting ready, but covering it up was hard, if she tried to push it down it would hurt, and it would show through all her clothes. She gave up and grabbed her comforter and flung it around herself.

She arrived at her classroom door five minutes late, she opened it up and walked in "sorry I'm late Miss Harv- you're not Miss Harvey"

"No, I'm Mr Jefferson, go take a seat at the back of class and be quiet, you're already late"

Beca walked to the back, comforter still covering her, and took a seat in the chair she was in last week before she got moved.

Everyone was writing when Mr Jefferson approached her "Considering this isn't your bedroom, I would like for you to hand over your comforter, you don't see anyone else with there's"

"But I need it"

"Don't we all? Now hand it over or I will send you to the principle"

Beca gulped and nodded her head, slowly unwrapping it and handing it over

"Good, now copy what I've written on the board down into your notebook" He said, walking off with Beca's only protection

Beca looked down at her crotch and noticed that her extra appendage had gone back down 'okay, I just got to think of gross things and I'll be all good' she thought to herself.

"Who would like to answer question one up on the board?" Mr Jefferson said.

The red heads hand flew up "Okay then, come up here and answer it"

Beca watched as the red head got out of her chair and walked up to the board. The girl was wearing really really _really_ tight fitness pants that out lined her ass in the most magnificent ways. Beca's eyes widened when she felt herself going hard. She looked down at her pants and saw that she had an erection. She tried crossing her legs to cover it but it wasn't going away. The red head was walking back from the board, Beca made the mistake of looking at the girl's cleavage

"eeehhAmm" Everyone looked at Beca, her face went bright red in about .1 of a second

"Is there a problem over there miss"

"Uhh, no no, I'm good, I'm good, continue"

The teacher eyed her suspiciously; she had a fake grin on her face, trying to make it look like she was fine. She relaxed a bit when everyone turned back to the board.

* * *

"That's the bell everyone, thank you for mostly being a good class for me" Mr Jefferson said.

Everyone was walking out of the class, but Beca still sat there "Can I help you?" The teacher said, noticing Beca still sitting there

"Yeah, I would like my comforter back please"

"Oh, yeah, here you go, I would advise you not to take it to class again" He said, handing it over to her.

"Okay" Beca stood up and quickly wrapped it around herself before quickly walking out the door.

* * *

She turned left and stopped suddenly when she was met with bright blue eyes. The red head grabbed Beca's free arm and started pulling her into the nearest bathroom

"W-What are you doing" Beca said while being pulled through the door

"Why is there jizz on your pants?" The girl said, turning to face Beca

"…Uhm, y-you can kinda figure it o-out without me telling you" Beca stuttered

"I figured that part, but why is there jizz on your pants, I don't see other guys with it on their pants"

"Well, this is a girl's school, that's why"

"You know what I'm saying Beca"

Beca felt a bit lighter when she heard the girl say her name

She decided to play it cool, and see where it goes

"Well you see, there was this really hot girl walking in these really tight pants that looked really good on her, and then I got a peek at her cleavage and I couldn't handle it, and that's why there is jizz on my pants"

"You know, you're cuter when you are shy, not when you're trying to be impressive. But I'll take it as a compliment"

"Oh, uhm, okay…so what's your name?"

"I'm Chloe, I'm on the cheerleading team, and I've got to go to class now, next time at least get my number first" Chloe said before walking passed Beca, winking at her, then leaving the bathroom.

Beca stood there in shock for a second, turning her head to see if Chloe was still there, she wasn't, so she just decided to go back to her room for the day and call her mum.

* * *

"Hey honey, how's it going? Why aren't you in class? Are you feeling okay?"

"Mum I'm fine –"  
"Then why aren't you in class"

"Mum, let me finish please. So, like, I woke up with morning wood and I couldn't hide it, so I took my comforter in class but a fill in teacher was there and took it off me and ughhh –"  
"Someone saw it?"  
"Well no, not exactly, there's this really hot girl in class and she went up to the board and like, she was wearing tight pants, and I kind of, you know, in my pants"

"Oh sweetheart"

"That's not all, after class, this same girl, Chloe, took me into the bathroom and asked why there was _stuff_ on my pants, and I had to explain to her it was because she's hot"

"So you like this girl?"

"Well, yeah, kind of"

"You should ask her out"

"Okay mum, I'm hanging up" And with that, Beca put her phone back, grabbed her shower gear and made her way carefully to the shower block.

When Beca was done, she put on her basketball uniform and went back to her dorm for a few hours before heading down to the courts to warm up before training. When she got there, the cheerleading team was already there, sitting on the bleaches.

* * *

Beca put on her basketball shoes and then started running laps of the court, to warm up. She started smiling when she heard the cheerleaders cheering her on, well, most of them. She stopped on her fifth lap and walked up to where the girls were

"So, Aubrey, I couldn't help but notice that you weren't cheering me on"

"Beca, get your head out of your ass, it's not a hat"

"Aubrey, be nice, Beca's actually really nice" Chloe said, touching Aubrey's shoulder and then winking at Beca

Aubrey walked down the bleachers to her water bottle "No, she is an actual ass"

"Don't mind her Beca, Aubrey doesn't like basketballers and skaters, but I do" Chloe said, giving Beca a seductive wink and a lick of her lips

"I should probably keep warming up; the rest of the team should be here soon" Beca started hopping down the steps, and when she reached the bottom the gym door opened

"Guess who's in the house? Amy's in the house!"

"Hey Amy, looking good, ready to get started for the year?"

"When am I ever not ready?"

"True true, oh hey Stacie, how's it going dude?"

"Yeah, I'm doing pretty good, I got a lot of D on the holidays"

"Unwanted information Stacie"

"Well you asked"

The rest of the team entered soon after, and with that the training started. The training session mainly consisted of Beca showing off in front of Chloe, who was staring at Beca the whole time; this didn't go unnoticed by her two best friends.

When training was over, Stacie and Amy approached Beca when mostly everyone else had left "So, short stack, you wanna get silly with your willy with Chloe huh?" Fat Amy said

"Maybe" Beca said with a smirk

"Beca, just go ask her out, she obviously likes you, she was staring at your ass the whole session" Stacie said. Beca looked at Chloe, who was talking to her friends.

"How am I meant to get her attention?"

"Dunk the ball" Fat Amy said

Beca just shrugged "okay, easy enough, just go with the plan, meaning don't say anything" Stacie and Amy looked at Beca confused when she stood up

"Excuse me ladies, mind if I talk to Chloe" Beca said like a gentlemen to the girls Chloe had just been talking to. They nodded, giggling, and then walked away

"Can I help you sir?" Chloe said, smirking at Beca

"I was just wondering, if I dunk the ball, would you consider going on a date with me sometime?"

"You know, you could just ask if I wanted to go to the skate park with you and I would say yes"

"So, you want to go on a date with me?" Beca said, trying to get clarification

"I would love to"

"Do I still need to dunk it?"

"Well yeah, I kind of wanna see if you can do it"

Beca nodded her head, walking down the steps before shooing Fat Amy and Stacie off, that left only Beca and Chloe in the building. She grabbed her ball and shot a few hoops to warm herself up a bit, again.

"You ready for this awesomeness?"

"I was born ready"

Beca then started dribbling toward the ring from the tree point line and jumped when she reached the block and dunked it.

"You see, I can dunk it pretty well" Beca said, proud of herself

"Then how come you never dunk in games?"

"That, is a story for another time" Beca said, putting her hand out, so she could help Chloe down the steps

* * *

Beca was walking Chloe home, like a gentleman. They stopped outside Chloe's room when they reached it.

"So I was thinking, would you like to come to the skate park with me tomorrow, and then we could go get pizza or something?"

"Wow, way to treat a girl" Chloe said, with a smug look on her face

"Or not, we don't have to, we could do so-"

"I was kidding, I would love to, and I just wanted to see you go into panic mode" Chloe said, chuckling

"Oh ha ha" Beca said sarcastically. They then stared at each other for a few seconds before Beca spoke up "Um you should probably go on inside then"

"Oh yeah, okay, bye Beca" Chloe said, giving a shy smile

"Wait, um, can I…can I kiss your cheek?" Beca said, hope laced in her voice

"Yes" Chloe said, leaning her cheek toward Beca. Beca closed the distance and kissed Chloe's cheek, after a few seconds Beca pulled away grinning like an idiot

"You're way cuter when you're nervous" Chloe said quickly, giving Beca a quick peck on Beca's lips "Come meet me here tomorrow after classes, bye" And with that, Chloe quickly shut the door

Beca was still standing there, shocked, that Chloe had kissed her lips. Just like Chloe's cheek, her lips were smoother than freshly shaved legs.

Beca walked back to her room after the shock had passed, she was so happy that Chloe might actually have feelings for her, the way she did for Chloe.

* * *

 **Just a reminder to please review this story and to tell me what you might like to happen, you can also follow my tumblr, i post random stuff on there ( certainsheepstudent ) thank you for reading, have a good night/day. Bye for now :P**


	3. In Trouble

**A/N.** Beca G!P (don't like, don't read). I don't own PP or the characters. All mistakes are mine and i'm sorry if you find any.

Thanks for the reviews guys :) could you please review this chapter too? i don't really have much of a plan for the next chapter, so if you want to give some ideas that'd be great! **ENJOY :)**

* * *

It is the second Tuesday of the school year, and Beca had already fallen back into old habits. She is showing off all the time, she is always the loudest in the cafeteria, and she is already on the bad side with most her teachers. So when all of this is mixed together, Beca gets in trouble.

* * *

 _Lunch time_

"So when are you taking her out, and where?" Stacie said, chewing on her hamburger.

Beca, Stacie, Amy and the rest of their basketball team had the middle table in the cafeteria, it's the table that all the cool popular, not popular bitchy, girls sat at. But the three girls usually sat a bit to the side to the rest of the team.

"Well, I'm planning on taking her to the skate park tonight" Beca said, whilst eating some pasta

"Romantic" Amy said, wiggling her eyebrows

"Oh shut up, she said she would like it. Now let's change topics" Beca replies

"Okay, let's play dare or dare"

Beca and Stacie nodded there head in reply to Amy

"Stacie, I dare you to take a sip of Aubrey's milk box" Amy said, nodding her head in direction to the cheerleaders table

"Easy as" Stacie gets up and walks over to the cheerleaders table and takes a seat next to Aubrey, no one really noticed since they were all talking.

Amy and Beca can't hear what Stacie was saying, but Aubrey was giggling at her. Stacie then proceeded to take a sip of Aubrey's milk box then made a gesture to their table and walked back.

"See, easy as" Stacie said, grinning like a loser

"How'd you do that?!" Beca said in shock

"I don't know, she must like me" Stacie said, winking at Beca.

"Okay next, Stacie, you dare me or Beca now"

"Beca, I dare you to take your shirt off, skate around the cafeteria, taking everyone's bread and putting it down your pants, annnd, while saying random stuff" Stacie said, proud of what she had come up with.

"Wow, alright then, nothing much to it" Beca joked, and then proceeded to take off her shirt, grabbing her skateboard from under the table and started skating.

"TANYA I TOLD YOU TO PUT THE FUCKING BABY TO SLEEP" Beca started off yelling, (she wasn't told to yell random stuff, Beca knows, but she wanted to gain everyone's attention, more of a challenge for herself) while grabbing a few people's pieces of bread and putting it down her pants, gaining attention from some people.

"I ONCE CHEWED OF A MARIJUANA LEAF AND I GOT STONED SO HARD I ALMOST DROWNED" Beca skated around still grabbing people's bread; she pretty much got everyone else's attention at that. Everyone was laughing, watching her go around.

"OPEN WIDE, IM COMING INSIDE IT'S –"

"BECA MITCHELL, TO MY OFFICE RIGHT THIS INSTANT" Principle Mathews said

With all of Beca's built up adrenaline she didn't listen to his requests "COME CHASE ME BITCH" Beca said, skating out of the Cafeteria and into the halls. You could see her skating outside from inside the cafeteria. Everyone was laughing there asses off at what she had just done, but Chloe was just standing there, shaking her head with her hand covering her face.

* * *

Beca spent her fifth period sneaking around school, but showed up to her last period, because she thought if she went to her room the principle would be waiting for her there.

She had made it halfway through the lesson when there was a knock at the classroom door.

"Shit" She muttered under her breath, and sank back in her seat a bit

Her teacher went and answered the door "Ah, Mr Mathews, what are you doing here? Looking for someone?" Her teacher said.

"Yes, Beca Mitchell, has she showed up?" He said

"She's at the back of the class there, is there a problem with her sir?"

"Yes there is actually, she was disobeying me this lunch time, and overall being very inappropriate" He looked over at Beca and spoke up "You have detention for an hour after class, and for the rest of this week" He then spoke to the teacher again "Could you please take her to detention after class for me?"

"Yes sir, I will make sure I do that" Her teacher looked at her and shook her head and then continued class

* * *

"So what did you exactly do to get on his bad side Beca?" Her teacher, Miss Smith, said whilst walking her to detention

"Heh, well, I got dared by one of my friends to skate around the cafeteria with my shirt off, taking peoples pieces of bread and putting it down my pants while saying random stuff"

"That wouldn't get you a week in detention, what else did you do?"

"I shouted at him to 'come chase me bitch' when he told me to come with him, and I skated away…it was pretty fun actually"

" _Beca,_ that was pretty stupid, he could do anything to you, you know? He could take away your privileges of being captain on the basketball team, or you know, not let you play this Friday"

"I didn't think about that, hm, he better not" Beca thought for a second "Can I ask you something Mrs Smith?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Why don't you hate me like pretty much every other teacher does?"

"Well, you remind me of how I used to be when I was in high school, I always rebelled. Pardon my French, but I used to be a little shit head, so I understand you. But I changed when I met my wife, she tamed me basically. We're here now, you should go in and stay quiet, see you later Beca"

"Thanks for not hating me, see you Mrs Smith"

* * *

Beca put up with her hour in detention, staying silent like Mrs Smith had suggested. She was now making her way to Chloe's room, like Chloe asked of her yesterday.

She knocked on Chloe's door and it flung open almost straight away, but it revealed a disappointed looking Chloe.

"Hey, uh, what's up?" Beca said awkwardly

"Why did you do that Beca? I wanted to spend the whole evening getting to know you, but you got detention"

"Wait, how'd you know I got detention?"

"It spread around the school pretty fast Bec's"

"Oh, well, do you want to go to the skate park now or…?"

"If you come here tomorrow on time, then I will"

"Aww, come on, please?"

"Nope, tomorrow, good bye" And with that, Chloe closed her door

Beca was annoyed at herself, why was she so stupid? Now Chloe wanted to see her tomorrow because she was late, or maybe because she got a detention. But either way, Beca didn't really feel like waiting until tomorrow to see Chloe.

* * *

 **Once again, thank you for reading my story, it makes me happy that you like it. Please review this chapter, and you can give me ideas for what you might want to happen. Bye for now :)**


	4. sk8tio d8tio

**A/N. Beca G!P. Swear words. I don't own pp or them characters. No sinning in this chapter, maybe next chapter.**

 **Uhm, so you guys like my story? that's cool, thank you for liking it. If you could please review this chapter, and just the whole story, tell me what you think about it, that'd be great :). I won't be able to update it for 5-6 days starting Thursday. I will continue the story though (don't lose hope in me) Just a thanks to you guys who did review it, they were nice, made me get the feels. ENJOY!**

* * *

It had been an agonizing day for Beca, her classes were boring and long, and just when she thought the day was done, she remembered she had detention. Beca being the kind of person who doesn't care about anything, asked to use the bathroom half way through detention. The teacher said yes, so what did she do? She went to her room to get ready for a date.

She rocked up at Chloe's door about twenty minutes later on her skateboard, wearing a plain black t-shirt with a brown pocket on it, light brown jean pants, brown and black vans, topped off with a brown and black snap back. She knocked on her door and was greeted with a big toothy grin

"You actually came on time!" Chloe said happily

"Yeah, I got bored so I came here" Beca said, with a sarcastic smirk on her face

"Ha ha" she punched Beca's arm playfully "Wait, did you leave detention early so you could come here earlier? How did you make the teacher let you?"

"First, I was bored, second, I didn't tell the teacher I wasn't going to come back, I just said I needed to go to the bathroom, and then I came here" Beca replied

"You know, I would send you back, but I'm excited about this date" Chloe said

"I am too, you wanna head off?" Beca said eagerly. Chloe nodded her head, smile still remaining.

* * *

Beca had finished showing everyone up in the bowel, so she was now sitting at the picnic table, opposite to Chloe.

"So when did you learn how to skate?" Chloe said

"Uhm, wellll, I think I got my first board when I was like five, maybe? I don't know, but I've always just skated and you know; now I'm pretty good" Beca said, rolling the wheels on her board.

"Hm, you were pretty good out there, weren't you?" Chloe said teasingly

"I guess…so, I've only known you for a week and a bit now, so you know, I wanna start with the basics, like, what's your last name?"

"My last name? Its Beale. I already know yours so you don't need to tell me"

"How do you already know my last name? Have you been stalking me?" Beca said, smirk on her face

"Nooo, I have not been stalking you. I know cause' you're the most popular person in the school, and everyone talks about you"

"What kind of stuff do they say about me?" Beca asked curiously

"Nothing bad at all, they just say how cool and stuff you are, and like, how they want to get in your pants and lick your abs and stuff, it's weird…but you do have nice abs" Chloe trailed off a bit.

Beca stood up and lifted her shirt and pointed to her abs "are you one of the ones who want to lick these mighty things?"

"Maybe, but how are they so perfect and… _perfect"_ Chloe said, admiring Beca's abs for a few more seconds before Beca sat down.

"Well, um, a lot of basketball training I guess?" Beca said awkwardly

"Ooh, talking about basketball, the other day you said you don't dunk anymore, and that it was a story for another time, and it's another time now, so can you please tell me?"

"I'm only going to tell you cause' you look nice in right now" Beca said

"Stop being such a straight white boy" Chloe joked

"Aww that's nice" She smirked "So the story... Um, well, like, last year or something, I was playing this team, I think it's the team I'm versing this Friday, and the key was open and I had the ball, so I drove it in, and then a player from the other team ran into me whilst I was mid-air, and shouldered me in the privates, and it hurt…a lot"

"Wow, that's one hell of a story…"

"It's a bit weird…" Beca sat there awkwardly for a few seconds before saying "So, do you want to head back now?"

"Okay, would you like to come stay round to my place?"

"I would love to, but I have other things I need to do"

"Oh yeah, like what, cause I know for a fact it isn't homework" Chloe said, smirking at Beca

"It's secret, even my best friends, who I've known for a long time, don't know what I'm doing tonight"

"Finnne, but I'll figure it out sooner or later"

"Yep, you probably will" Beca said, smiling to herself.

* * *

They started there walk back to Chloe's room, not talking along the way, with a peaceful silence. When they reached Chloe's door, Beca spoke first.

"So, I had a good time with you, I was wondering, would you maybe, would you like to do it again sometime?" Beca asked nervously, wiggling her fingers against each other for some sort of comfort.

"I would love to, but I can't tomorrow, and then Friday I will get to see you play ball, and you will get to see me cheer" Chloe said happily.

"So like maybe after the game we could go out somewhere maybe" Beca sad hopefully

"Yeah, that'd be nice" Chloe said softly

"Good, good… well, you better go inside, but first, can I um, am I allowed to kiss your cheek?" Beca asked, stuttering a bit

"You're allowed to kiss my cheek, Beca" Chloe said, giggling at how cute Beca was when she was nervous.

So Beca leaned up and kissed Chloe's cheek, then pulled back quickly "You should go inside, I should go back" Beca started speaking fast and walking backwards. "Okay then, goodbye Beca, see you soon" Chloe said, happy at how cute Beca was when not trying to be a dick head.

* * *

 ** _1:00 am (Thursday_ _Morning)_**

Beca opened the room where detentions were held and started pouring apple juice on the floor, she then grabbed the whipped cream she bought and started spraying it on all the walls after the floor was covered in apple juice. Afterward, she got the mincemeat out of her bag and squished it into the teacher's desk drawers. She grabbed some thumb tacks and put them up-right on the teachers chair. She then put a whole bunch of rat traps under the teacher's desk as well. And to finish off, she got out her permanent marker and drew a massive dick on the whiteboard and wrote _'fuck you detention'_ underneath it.

Before she walked out, she made sure the window blind on the door was down, so no one saw inside just yet.

Beca hated her principle a lot; she also hated detention a lot, so she wanted to destroy something of the schools so she would feel better, and maybe get to miss out on detention tomorrow because of the mess she had made.

* * *

 ** _Thursday day time_**

All the seniors were gathered in the hall for an emergency meeting, and of course, the emergency meeting was about the detention room, and how someone destroyed it. The principle was showing a slide show of the damage that was done to the room.

"In this picture, you can see the meat in the drawers, the rat traps, And, the thumb tacks on the chair. If anyone, anyone at all knows or might know who did this, please come to me" He flicked to the next slide

"HAH" Beca laughed out, of course the next slide was the one of the dick on the whiteboard

"Beca Mitchell, do you think this is funny?" The principle said, staring Beca down, but of course Beca wouldn't let him win.

"Well, yeah, I mean, in what way is it not funny" Beca shot back

"In what way? Beca, that is permanent marker, we now need to replace that whiteboard. It isn't funny. Do you know who did it?" He said sternly, still eyeing Beca down

"I might know who did it, but what will you do to the person if I tell you?" Beca said

"Detention for a month. That's only one hour after classes everyday girls, that's nothing as bad as what happened in the room" He said, looking around at all the seniors sitting in the room

Beca thought of what to say, and just thought to own up, so she stood up and talked.

"Okay, sorry Amy and Stacie, but I will be late to the first game tomorrow. I will show up though, cause I mean, you guys can't win without me. And sorry Chloe, I'm going to be an hour late for a month" Beca was smirking at the principles face change.

"Beca Mitchell, I always thought it might have been you. Because of your bad behaviour this year, I'm making it two hours for the rest of the month after class"

"I'm sorry sir, but rules are rules, you said one hour. If you can find me within an hour I will do two hours" Beca grabbed her skateboard and started racing away

"BECA MITCHELL, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, I'M GOING TO CALL YOUR MUM"

Every single senior, even Chloe and Aubrey, were laughing at Beca. That girl just couldn't be stopped. It's easy to say that more than half of the seniors had a crush on Beca. I mean, who wouldn't, she is so funny and cool, and she is also really hot. But Beca only had one girl on her mind.

Chloe now knew what Beca had planned for the night before.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :) Please review for me, even if you just say wiggly woob or something, that'd be cool, thanks :P**


	5. Ball is life

**A/N. Beca G!P. i don't own nothin. all mistakes are mine. sorry if there are any.**

 **Sorry if this chapter isn't as good. Thank you for the reviews! i would be so happy if you please review this chapter? tell me what you think. Again, i won't be updating it until Tuesday, so bare with me. I defs will continue. ENJOY!**

* * *

Beca entered the principal's office at 10 am on Friday, only because her mum told her too. She took a seat next to her mum, both opposite Mr Matthews.

"So what exactly has been the problem with my daughter sir?" Beca's mum asked

"There is a bit of a list, actually. So let's start off with the small things. Most of Beca's teachers have complained to me about Beca's behavior, and wanted me to do something about it, but I hadn't seen it for myself so there was nothing I could do really. Then this Tuesday, I walked into the cafeteria, and there Beca was, skating around with no shirt on, yelling rude thing's, including, I quote 'come chase me bitch'. She yelled that to me when I asked her to come to my office, and then she skated away"

Beca's mum hit her knee and looked at her angrily; Beca just turned in her chair and looked away from her mum.

"I'm sorry to say this Mrs Mitchell, but that wasn't the worst. Yesterday one teacher complained to me that the detention room had been vandalized, so I held a senior meeting, and Beca owned up to it. So now Beca has detention for a month, _two_ hours after classes, starting Monday" He looked at Beca when he said the last part and Beca just rolled her eyes.

"That's so unfair! You said yesterday that if they owned up they'd only get one hour. Then I owned up and you changed it to two hours, then I said if you could find me I would do two hours, but you never did, so I'm only doing the one hour"

Beca's mum slapped the back of her head "what the hell were you thinking Beca, it isn't funny. You need to get your behavior in check, start concentrating" He mum said.

"Mmf, can we go now" Beca stood up and starting walking away

"Don't worry sir; I will have a good talk to her"

"Thank you Mrs Mitchell, it was nice meeting you, but I hope I won't ever need to meet you in these circumstances again" He stood up and shook Beca's mum's hand. She walked out chasing after her daughter.

* * *

She had caught up to her daughter and had taken her to her room for a thorough talk.

"Beca, what is going on with you this year, you have never been like this before, are you trying to impress someone? If so, this is no way that you should try to"

"I've always been like this, and I'm not trying to impress someone"

"Beca, as your mother I ask that you do the best for yourself here. I just want you to do your best at school. Please try and be a better student, for me, and also for anyone else who you might not be telling me about – wait, when you called me earlier this week, what's her name, uhm, oH- Chloe! Chloe, that's the girl you like right, are you trying to impress her?"

"I'm not trying to impress her" Beca mumbled

"Beca, honey, you don't need to do stupid stuff to get someone to like you. Just be yourself, I'm sure she would like you more if you just relaxed and didn't do stupid things all the time" Her mum said softly.

"I don't do it just for her, I want other people to notice me too, mum" Beca said quietly

"I know sweetheart, the attention feels good. But trust me when I say that it can be horrible, if you're the center of attention, you most likely are the centre of conversation, and people love to spread rumors around. You can get attention for other things, such as your basketball" her mum said in a warm way.

"Mhm, okay"

"Okay sweet pea? Just be yourself. I should probably start heading home now; call me if you need anything alright?"

"Yeah, I will. Love you mum"

"Love you too Beca, good luck for tonight"

"Thanks". And with that, Beca was left sitting on her bed, thinking about what her mother said.

* * *

Beca hadn't gone to classes today, and had been excused of detention by Mr Matthews only for today. So she showed up to the courts to warm up about an hour early.

"Ay short stack, I thought you were going to be late?" Amy said as she approached Beca.

"Well yeah, I was, but Mr Matthews talked to my mum today and excused my detention and classes for today, so I got down here early. Where's Stacie?"

"Oh cool, uhm, Stacie's probably just making out with Aubrey somewhere" As soon as Amy said that, Stacie and Aubrey entered the building.

"Stacie, are you dating Aubrey?" Beca yelled out

"You told her Amy? It was meant to be a surprise" Stacie called back

"I didn't tell her, I just hinted in a way" Amy said

"How long has it been Stace?" Beca spoke again

"Since Monday" Stacie said, smirking at Beca

"Aubrey, I thought you hated basketballers and skaters" Beca called over to Aubrey who was sitting on the bleachers with some of her friends now

"I don't _hate_ them; I just dislike most of them, such as you"

"Ruuuude" Beca joked

* * *

Beca was talking to her team about the game plan before the rest of the crowd showed up. Before the game started, Beca looked around at everyone. The bleachers were just about full, loads of Barden supporters were there, and only a few Kingsley (the team they were versing) supporters were there. She looked to the other side of the court, and there standing was the Barden cheerleaders, including Chloe. They were all wearing short skirts. Like _really_ short skirts, and crops tops. Beca adverted her eyes before she did any damage to herself.

She looked around at everyone on the court, and got in the zone, and then the whistle blew.

"Okay. Grey and Green. Good luck girls" and then the ref threw the ball up, signalling the start of the game.

Barden were in front by ten points in the third half, but they could still lose if they chose to slack off. There was five minutes left on the clock until the third quarter was over, and the other team had foul shots, so Beca stood outside the three point line, waiting till the girl finished.

Beca looked over at the cheerleaders and saw Chloe held up in the air by another girl. Beca could see Chloe's underwear and she started imagining her without them on. Beca was pulled out of her thoughts by a whistle. She looked over at Amy waiting to pass the ball in, so she ran open free and called for it. Amy's eyes went wide at Beca and Beca was a bit confused, but then she looked down at her pants and she saw why, Beca had an erection.

"AMY PASS ME THE BALL NOW" Beca shouted. So Amy passed it to Beca.

Beca started racing down the court with it and dribbled her way through the other team. 'I hope to fuck this works' she thinks. She dribbled into the key with the ball and leapt into the air to dunk the ball but then-

"Ahhhh, FUUUCK" Beca yelled while she was on the floor, holding her balls. It worked, the same girl as last time had shouldered her in the balls when she went to dunk it. Beca got up as soon as she could stand and started shuffling out of the stadium and too the showers.

"What happened Aubrey, where did Beca go?" Chloe asked Aubrey, worried.

"I don't know what happened, but she was lying on the ground and then she ran, kind of, out of the stadium" Aubrey said, still looking at the doors Beca excited out of.

"I'm going to go after her" Chloe said, already heading off. Aubrey rolled her eyes in response

* * *

About five minutes later, after Chloe had checked some other rooms, she heard water running in one of the bathrooms, so she entered. She walked in and opened the closed curtain, and sure enough, standing there with her back to the entrance was Beca.

"Beca, hey, are you alright, what happened?" Beca jumped and turned her head.

"Chloe, get out!" Beca half squealed

"No, I'm joining you. Tell me what happened" And then Chloe started stripping behind Beca

"Chloe, you shouldn't really come in here"

"Why, what are you hiding? If you have weed I'm going to kill you, nothing else would surprise me really" Chloe then entered the shower

Beca looked around to see what Chloe was doing "Chloe… emmph" Beca's face went red.

"What're you doing there Bec's?" Chloe asked and grabbed Beca by the shoulders and turned her around.

Beca straight away went to cover her junk. And then Chloe realized.

"Ooh, did someone get a bit excited? Wait, who was it, I'm going to slit her throat" Chloe said.

"Chlo, it, um, it was you…I um, you know, looked over at you, and then, I um, it decided to stand up and I needed to try and get it away, and you know, I went to dunk it in hopes someone would shoulder me like last time. And the same girl did, but it didn't go down, so I made a run for it in hopes a cold shower would work, but um, it's not going down, and especially now it's not going to go" Beca said quickly

"Do you need help them?" Chloe whispered into Beca's ear. Beca just gulped.

Chloe started tracing her way down Beca's abs and down to her dick, and Beca just moved her hands to the side, allowing Chloe to proceed. Chloe looked down to where her hand was and then whispered into Beca's ear again "You have such a big dick, do you think I could fit all that in my mouth" Beca just moaned softly.

Chloe slowly put her hand around Beca's dick and started pumping. Beca was moaning at the feeling. "Do you like this" Chloe said again. "Ye-yeah" Beca breathed out, throwing her head back. Chloe picked up the pace and then got down on her knees and quickly put Beca's dick in her mouth, sucking up and down her length.

"Fuck yeah Chlo" Beca breathed out, grabbing Chloe by the hair "I'm so close" She said again.

Just when Beca was about to release her load, Chloe fit Beca's whole 9 inch cock down her throat, making it so much more pleasurable for Beca "UUUGHMPH CHLOE, FUCK" Beca shouted out.

Chloe slowly let Beca's dick out of her mouth, and then wiped her mouth with her arm. "Was that good?" Chloe asked innocently. "Are you kidding me, that was the best blow job I've had, that's the _only_ blow job I've had" Beca said, sliding her way down the tile wall.

Chloe sat next to Beca "So what's this mean?" Chloe asked "This means I might have a good shot at a girlfriend" She paused "Chloe Beale, will you be my girlfriend?" Beca asked with hope. "Of course I will be your girlfriend" Chloe smiled at Beca.

Chloe and Beca didn't return to the basketball game after that. They ended up in Beca's room cuddling each other on Beca's bed until they fell asleep.

* * *

 **Please review ? thank you guys who have. Please be patient for next chapter 3 :)**


End file.
